


holding on and letting go

by dannyxmiller



Series: debbie & jasmine [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannyxmiller/pseuds/dannyxmiller
Summary: After realising Liv's feelings for Gabby. Debbie tells her about her past with the one person she could never forget, Jasmine.





	holding on and letting go

**Author's Note:**

> I realised that Liv and Gabby remind me of Debbie and Jasmine so I decided to make this. I could never forget about Debbie and Jasmine even if I wanted to. So this is them for me at the moment.

Debbie tries really hard not to fall apart. But after seeing Liv with Gabby it brought it all back. It's been eight years and Debbie still can't forget her not that she wanted to. She still keeps the ring on her finger and hopes she does as well. She thinks about her all the time she can't help it. Debbie said she'd wait for her but she didn't want her to. Debbie wonders what she's up to now and she sure she feels the same. It was love that was more than love. She told Debbie that when she got out she'd be changed and her plans didn't include the village. Debbie said she'd wait for her but she told her that being a mum to Sarah was more important. That's what broke Debbie because she knew that she loved Jasmine as well. It was a hard decision but deep down she knew that Sarah had to come first and needed her more than she needed Jasmine. After all these years she can still remember everything Jasmine said that day at the prison. The words just circling around her head. Debbie fights the urge to not cry after remembering all these memories but she's dealt will it all up till now. She remembers everything they went through...together. All the flashbacks of the day they met. The day of the fire at the Vicarage. The day they went to Shane's flat and Jasmine had killed him for herself and for Debbie and all that happened from there. They'd have done anything for each other. Debbie went to prison for her and that's how much she loved her. She was willing to stay there to protect Jasmine but the truth came out that day at court. Debbie crying after hearing the verdict her hugging Jasmine until they were pulled apart. She remembers the last thing Jasmine said to her "I knew that we'd be forever and we are in here we are." Jasmine said clenching on to the ring they both had. The only thing she had left. Even now Debbie falls apart over it all the time but only when she's on her own. She keeps thinking about what would happen if she ever saw her again. It could never be like before. That same day she got out of prison in 2009. It all ended with Debbie staring at her ring then closing her eyes and kissing it in the dark night. It was all she had left.

After a while, Debbie gets back to reality. She starts off by wiping her eyes from the tears that just kept flooding. Debbie knows she has to do something so she wastes no time in doing it. She grabs her phone and her jacket. Debbie storms out of the door as she puts her jacket on. The back door of The Woolpack had never seemed so close. A part of her doesn't want to go inside but the other does. She opens the door and by the staircase prepares to open the other one her hand almost touching the handle. She stops hesitating and opens the door and wakes straight in like the fighter she is. Debbie finds Liv sitting on a chair at the table. Liv doesn't acknowledge her presence until a few seconds later.

"Hi" Liv says quietly.

"Hi" Debbie says even quieter.

It goes silent for a while. Debbie walks to to the table and sits down next to Liv. They face each other but still in silence. Liv looks around as she has no idea what she's going to hear when Debbie starts talking. Eventually, the silence stops after a long ten minutes. Debbie begins to tell Liv her story.

"I know Liv" Debbie says quietly.

"Know what?" Liv asks confused.

"I know that you like Gabby" Debbie replies. It went silent for just over a minute.

"What do you mean?" Liv asks. 

"I've seen the way you look at her and how you act around her" Debbie explains.

"Is it that obvious?" Liv worries.

"No only to me" Debbie states.

"How?" Liv asks wondering.

"Because..." Debbie hesitates "I've been where you are".

"What do you mean?" Liv asks again.

"When I was your age" Debbie begins "I developed feelings for my best friend and she did for me"

"And what happened?" Liv asks curiously.

"We began dating at first it was liking each other but as time passed we began to love each other so we went for about three years" Debbie tells.

"Did it not work out?" Liv asks roped into the story.

"It did we just wanted different things we even ended up living together" Debbie replies.

Liv's facial expression asks Debbie a question.

"I'm not a lesbian Liv and I'm not bisexual. It was just once she's the only girl I've ever been with" Debbie defends in a kind way.

"I'm not judging you I was wondering I didn't mean for you to think that I was" Liv says to Debbie.

"Nah it's okay I don't blame you for asking questions" Debbie replies kindly.

They stop and stare at each other for a while.

"What happened after that?" Liv asks.

"She began dating a man and I stayed single" Debbie says.

"Were you hurt?" Liv asks in a comforting way.

"In a way but it ended and that's when everything started to happen" Debbie asks "Has Aaron ever told you any of this?"

"No I know that something bad happened but I don't know what" Liv explains.

"Well anyway Jasmine my girlfriend went to her boyfriends house because he'd done something wrong and he tried to attack her so I hit him on the head with a chair it knocked him out for about a minute and when he came to he came up behind me and attacked me so Jasmine grabbed a chair leg and kept continuously hitting him on the head with it killing him" Debbie says.

Liv was speechless she had no idea what to say or to say anything at all. Even after seeing Liv's facial expression Debbie continues with the story.

"What happened after that?" Liv asks finally bringing herself to ask a question after being in shock after what she'd just heard.

"I got my cousin Eli to help us cover it up but it didn't last a month because when Victoria fell through the ice she found him. We let someone else go to prison for it for a few weeks at the least but then Eli got arrested for it. After being interrogated he grassed me and Jasmine up to the police. We left but at different times to meet each other but it didn't work. I ran my car through the garage and sped but they caught me and Jasmine got away." Debbie explains showing no emotion.

"So she just left you?" Liv says.

"I haven't finished yet Liv. After Eli grassed us up I went to prison for just over two months for her. That's how much I loved her. I managed to get hold of her and I told her to stay away. Eli convinced her to come back and she came at my court case and told everyone the truth and we both got taken away. The next was both our verdicts. I got six months and she got four years I was so upset I cried so heavily and hugged her so hard until we were pulled apart and taken away. A few days later I got let off for all the time I'd spent inside but Jasmine had to stay."

"You know you don't have to tell me this?" Liv says softly.

"No I want to" Debbie replies.

"Okay" Liv says.

"The next we saw each other was visiting day. At first we had nothing we could talk about too much had happened I touched her fingers but we started talking I said the longest time we hadn't spoken was when we would fight and I apologised but she told me it wasn't my fault. She said that she was a killer and it was a prison. I told her that I wished I was in prison with her. Then she told me how would I be a mum to Sarah and I realised she was right. She said that when she came out she'd be changed and her plans didn't include the village. Then the bell rang." Debbie says her eyes watering

Liv was roped into the story she couldn't think of anything to say instead she just listened.

"I told her that I'd keep visiting and I'd wait for her but she said to me no and I told her you can't stop me visiting and she told me she could don't make me. We both said I loved you at the same time. Then we stood up and hugged each other so tight we didn't want to let go. But were pulled apart and we kissed each others hands. She said holding the ring we both had" Debbie shows Liv the ring on her finger "She said "I knew that we'd be forever and we are in here we are" then she walked away crying and I cried so heavily. That's the last time we ever saw each other."

Debbie starts crying heavily she couldn't control it she tried to reign it in but she couldn't she'd been holding it in for too long.

"Are you okay?" Liv asks eyes watering.

"I just miss her so much" Debbie says crying into Liv's arms pulling her into a hug.

"She's the only person I've ever actually loved and she's gone and I'll never see her again" Debbie says still crying heavily.

"I'm know she still thinks of you" Liv says comforting Debbie.

"Thanks Liv I hope you understand the point of the story now" Debbie states eyes still watering but not flooding with tears anymore.

"I do thanks Debbie I know what I should now" Liv says her eyes still watering too.

"I love you" they both say at the same time.

Debbie and Liv both pull each other into a tight hug as if neither of them wanted to let go.


End file.
